I Will Not Be Moved
Información I Will Not Be Moved es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's World, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 29 de Enero de 2016, y actualmente cuenta con seis millones de visitas. Visual El video comienza con las cabezas de los animatrónicos, que se observan en el trailer de FNaF World, y pasa a una batalla de animatrónicos adventure contra enemigos prototipos, luego muestra a Adventure Mangle jugando con una pelota de ping pong. A lo largo del video, se van mostrando distintas batallas que se observan en el juego de FNaF World, hasta llegar al jefe final: Animdude (Scott Cawthon). Letra I WILL NOT BE MOVED! In a world I created there's a new born place A terror far beyond the thoughts that you all thought you knew Now you arrive in a universe created in a dark humanity (NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL) I developed a story that was written in the Finest art, with noble heart, but what you did was Kill the creator and behold a dark mater Now the fourth wall breaks behind the path you take 'Cus now, I greet you with terror You got what you wanted, just by taking my hard worked, broken heart Now tables are turned, your lesson will be learned I'd say you completed your goals But you're far from done I WILL NOT BE MOVED LET IT GO JUST LET IT GO I will save my golden passage carved into the grave You thought all too well Just to get your fill, but where's the thrill In binding my heart in chains I WILL NOT BE MOVED So you thought you were finished but you're far from done There's still a lot you haven't opened your eyes to learn Take your cute little friends and reveal all the dark insanities (NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL) Soon your demise will be clearer than day With the, bytes you earn, defences burn you up alive Now the wall gives way for a path that'll Take you down, take the crown and thrive So beware, of all you worst enemies Read these words that I head to you Your infantile child minds will never, see the light again We knew this wasn't going to end well Well let's end it now I WILL NOT BE MOVED LET IT GO JUST LET IT GO I will save my golden passage carved into the grave You thought all too well Just to get your fill, but where's the thrill In binding my heart in chains I WILL NOT BE MOVED Do you think this world is a save haven? Look closer, you'll find it Three floors down, and you'll disappear Blessed be the storytellers revenge You stand before my broken code You will face the taste of wrath You demised me with your, evil demands to break me Your chance is here right now Your time to take a bow Or head my immortal mind of gold Hold right onto your own souls For I had nothing left You took it all from my cold, dead hands, you broke me Integrity declined, your time will end now You though this would have been easy But its only just begun I WILL NOT BE MOVED LET IT GO JUST LET IT GO I will save my golden passage carved into the grave You thought all too well Just to get your fill, but where's the thrill In binding my heart in chains YOU'RE ALL BROKEN FOOLS I WILL NOT BE MOVED I WILL NOT BE MOVED Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Canciones